1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a slide electronic apparatus using a linkage mechanism to perform a cover-lifting operation and a linear moving mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional notebook usually uses at least one hinges for connecting its system host and monitor. In a use, a user needs to rotate the monitor relative to the system host to a required angle by hands. Because in general, the hinge provides angular positioning by a friction mechanism, and the monitor may be fixed relative to the system host only by the hinges, the friction mechanism needs a not small friction force for maintaining the disposition angle of the monitor relative to the system host. The user use needs to pay a certain force for rotating the monitor. Besides, it is not easy to adjust the monitor to the required angle in one rotation.
There is another kind of notebook. Its monitor is supported on its system host by use of a slide mechanism and a pivotal support. Because the monitor is supported and positioned by the pivotal support together with the slide mechanism, the friction force provided by the slide mechanism for positioning can be much smaller than that provided by the above-mentioned hinge, which can mitigate the inconvenience of opening the monitor of the conventional notebook in a certain extent. However, the slide mechanism still uses friction force for positioning. When a force applied on the monitor (such as a touch screen) by the user is larger a little bit, the monitor may be shifted; i.e. the disposition angle of the monitor is changed. At this moment, the user may need to re-adjust the disposition angle of the monitor, which is still inconvenient. Furthermore, abrasion is involved in both the computer using only the hinges and the computer using the slide mechanism together with the pivotal support. After a long-term use, the friction force which the hinge or the slide mechanism can provide decreases, leading to instability of the disposition angle of the monitor, even to failure in positioning the monitor.